Wherever you will go
by elvira813
Summary: [sequel to Love Chronicle] Hao x Oc! It had been three years since Elwynn died. Nobody remembered what Hao was like before. Hao felt like something is missing. He went to another space and dimension to search for the thing he lost.
1. Ch1 A new life

Hi! This is my newest fanfic! It is a sequel to **"Love Chronicle". **I hope that you will be supporting this story like you did on my other one! After all, I'm writing this for you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King's characters, but I do own my story and my original characters.

I've been inspiring from a song that I just heard… So… Here is my story!

**a new picture**

_**Summary of Love Chronicle:**_

Elwynn Eleanor was the only person that Hao ever loved. However, due to certain circumstances, Hao thought that she betrayed him. Still, even till the end, he didn't know what truly happened. He just loved her so much that he forgave her times after times. Before that, Elwynn was torn between the fact of killing Hao or letting him live.

She was the High Priestess and had obligation of killing him. Having the power of predicting the future, Elwynn found out that Hao would release "That", an evil beyond compare. She tried to stop that and, at first, was successful. But then, she had been taken over by the Spirit of Time inside of her and died from it.

To revive Elwynn, Hao made a pact with "That". In a turning point of events, "That", instead of taking over Hao, gained control of Elwynn who did not totally let "That" controls her. At the end, she sealed "That" away with her and used the power of the Spirit of Time to give Hao a new life.

**_I'll go wherever you'll go_**

---Chapter I---

**A new life**

So lately, I've been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face

(Lyrics from the song "Wherever you will go" from "The Calling")

---------

It has been three years since Yoh becomes the Shaman King. Hao is the current High Priest. Often, people wonder why Hao is not the Shaman King. He is way stronger than Yoh is, and his furyoku is way more too. When people ask Hao that, he just laughs it off.

But why isn't he the Shaman King?

He doesn't know. There is something that pulls him from being the Shaman King, and he doesn't know what that is. However, he is happy that he is High Priest instead of Shaman King, especially when he sees Yoh working till death for the better of the world.

In those three years, nothing has changed. Anna is still as bossy as ever, and Yoh is even lazier than before. Only Anna and Yoh remain in Japan after the Shaman Fight. The rest of them have gone back to their hometown to improve their land. Ryu is not in Japan too. He has decided to travel to find his "best place".

To ease up the job of rebuilding a new world, all five elemental Spirits have been given to others: Horo Horo the Spirit of Water, Ryu the Spirit of Earth, Ren has the Spirit of Lighting, Chocolove the Spirit of Wind, and Hao the Spirit of fire. Of course, Yoh has the Great Spirit.

Now, with the help of all the Shamans, Shamans are well known throughout the world. No one calls them monster, weirdo, etc. The humans all respect them because they help to have the world better than it is before. Technology still continues to grow, but that no longer pollutes the nature.

---------

"Still twenty more documents to read, and I will finish…" Yoh said with his half dead state.

"Good luck, I think that you can finish them in three hours or so." Hao said while reading a manga on the couch near Yoh.

"This is so not fair. You are always so relaxed, and I have to work so hard…"

"You? Working hard? This is new. And I am not so relaxed at all…"

"Why is 'stressing' you then?"

"Still the same."

"That ring and photo?"

"Yeah. Something tells me that they are something crucial to me."

"But you don't remember."

"Yeah."

"I have never seen them though, and I have always been with you, from birth till now."

"I know."

"And I wonder how did you get so strong when we have always trained together…"

"There are so many things that are not clear, and I have a sensation that they are all linked to those two things."

"The Great Spirit doesn't want to tell us."

"I know. It has been countless times that I ask it."

"Daijoubu. Let's treat it like the mystery of the world."

"Yeah."

"Yoh sama here is the rest of the documents that you have to finish today."

An eight years old kid came in with so many papers that cover his face.

"Why me!"

"Yoh sama, you still have Hao sama to help you, don't you? It should be fast…"

"Since when is he here when there is work."

Hao is long gone.

"Ha… With or without Hao sama, you still have to read them and approve them."

"Why don't you help me?"

"I am only an eight years old kid! I am too little to work… Hum… I got to go! See you!"

"Vince!"

Yoh has his crying face, and his tears fall like a waterfall.

"Alright… I'll help. But I won't if you don't work hard… Yoh sama?"

But Yoh is also gone.

"Why do I always fall for the same thing? This is so not fair. I am stuck with all those work again."

---------

"Hao!"

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a mountain pill of work to do?"

"Yeah… But I have giving them to Vince. He is now working on them."

"Still as lazy as ever."

"Hey! The only reason why I have become Shaman King is to have a relaxing life!"

"I thought that you want a world where people can slack of."

"Yeah… But Anna…"

"Here is the problem, 'Anna'. I told you to ditch her years ago."

"Yeah but… Anna is too scary."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Isn't there any other reason?"

"Well…"

"Still at the same level after three years? I thought that you would have at least improve on your relationship with Anna."

"Hehehe."

"Luckily, I am not in love. I am trouble free."

"Yeah, and that 'I will love you forevermore' girl?"

"She may not even exist. Besides, like you said, it's a mystery in the world. Anywyas, do you want some tips of how to improve your relationship with Anna?"

"Like you know everything."

"I do."

"Yeah right. Oh! Your fangirls are coming."

"Huh?"

Innumerable girls are running toward Hao and Yoh. Amazingly, both of them cannot escape their 'hot passion'.

"Hao ohji sama! I have knitted you a set of warm clothing! It has all star symbols just like you like them!"

"Thank you."

"Hao ohji sama… just… smiled….….at……………me…………………"

That girl faints.

"My Hao sama! I have baked you a little something to eat… I hope that you will love them!"

Her 'little' something is a mountain of sweets.

"I don't eat sweets."

"What?!? Hao sama… You are so cool! You don't care if you break my heart or not and say what you really think! Daisuke!"

Hao lets out a desperate sigh. Why won't they go away? If he is kind to them, they will all faint and fall for him even more. If he is mean, they will still love him more. What has he done to get this? And how come Yoh doesn't have this problem? Yoh, on the other side, is laughing to death. Oh yeah, like he will let his little brother continues to laugh like that.

"Spirit of Fire."

His Spirit comes out.

"Go away from me." Hao uses his smiling angry tone to say that.

"Oh my god! My Hao sama/ Hao ohji sama is threading us! That is sooooooooo COOL!!!"

"Hao, need some help?"

"No."

Hao turns in the opposite direction and murmured something.

"Yoh has been trapped with girls and is enjoying it."

Immediately, a shadowlike person runs to them. It is Anna.

"What did you just say?"

Her scary eyes look at the girls and scare them away.

"We will be back for you! Hao sama!!!!"

"Yoh! Are you not supposed to work while I enjoy my relaxation? And Hao, you have to prepare my hotel's opening tomorrow."

"I have something else to do tomorrow."

"What is more important than my hotel?"

"Something."

Hao disappears.

"Anna, tomorrow is the day when Hao finds the photo and the ring. And also the day when he stops completing with me for the Shaman King throne."

"You would have won."

"Hao is more powerful than I am."

"But you are the Shaman King now."

"He is still stronger."

"Oh yeah? Let's go back to your training then."

"Training? No! Hum… there… is… hum… Oh yeah! My documents! I have to finish them!"

"Vince is already doing them."

"But… I have to be with Hao… to… hum… support him…"

"He is always alone that day."

"I have…"

"No more excuses!"

"Yes…"

---------

Despite the fact that the Great Spirit is with Yoh, part of it is still at the sacred path of the stars.

"Great Spirit, I want to know what the thing that I lost is."

_You will know when the time comes. _

"When is that time?"

_You will know when it comes. _

"And if I want to seek it out myself?"

_You won't be able to. _

"Nothing is impossible for me."

_This is. _

"I don't believe it."

_Very well, I will let you go somewhere where you may find the truth. _

"Where is that?"

_A different dimension and time where the 'thing' you seek is still there. _

"How will I know when I see that 'thing'?"

_You won't know, because it doesn't belong to you. _

"… You are confusing me."

_Will you go? _

"I will."

---------

Hi! I hope that Hao is not too TOO ooc. Well, it is because he has never been exposed to all the things that he has before. Here, he has been raised by his family and has a normal life. Therefore, he has a strong bond with Yoh and is not evil.

But I have realized that Hao is a bit lazy like Yoh. So, here it is, a lazy Hao, a NEW Hao!!!

Please support me!


	2. Ch2 Jouney to another time and dimension

---Chapter II---

**Journey to another time and dimension**

If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

(Lyrics from the song "Wherever you will go" from "The Calling")

---------

_You will be leaving this world and leave behind all your friends. Even if you recover the thing you lost, it may be even more painful than you ever will feel. Despite that, do you still what to go?_

"Yes"

_You leave me no choice… I will let you go there. But remember, you can only regain your memory, but… the thing that you lost, although it will be so near you, will not belong to you. Yours is already gone and will never come back._

"I just want to know what happened. This is my memory. No one should make me forget something unless it is of my own will."

_There, you will meet new people, as well as people who bares the same face as those you know. They are not the same people. They are not the ones you know. Beware…_

---------

Hao passes through the portal and crosses different star-like mini portal. Some of them shine more than others.

He has the choice, the choice to choose which portal to go through. Different portals mean different worlds. He can go anywhere he wants… But there will only be one place that he wishes to be: the one that has the 'thing' he seeks for.

As he thought about that, a portal, far away from where he is, shines so much that even he doesn't know what it is. He goes there, and…

---------

Hao didn't pack much: few clothes, some food and money. He didn't even say goodbye to his friends. However, Yoh seems to know that Hao will go to a place far away and stops him in the midway.

"Are you going away from me?"

"Yes."

"It will be the first time that we will be separated."

"I know."

"Daijoubu."

"Yeah. I will be back soon."

When Hao enters to the portal that the Great Spirit creates for him to cross dimensions, something blocks him from going. It is not a barrier. It is not a wall. It is… a spirit?

Hao hears some whispering from the Great Spirit, and Hao is no longer being blocked. Without hesitating, he enters to another time and dimension.

The voice that replies to the Great Spirit's whispering is somehow familiar to him…

Has he heard of it before?

---------

"Spirit of Time, you are not allowed to intervene with what it is to happen. This is his choice, and his alone. 'She' will not allow you to do so. If it is his will to search for her, then you will have no power against it. Now, go away from the portal."

_I knew that this day will come… but I have never thought that it will come this soon… This is all I can do for you, Elwynneria… I now leave Hao's fate in his own hands… Farewell…_

---------

**_Further away, in a distant time and space…_**

**_Somewhere else in the world……_**

**_Another dimension………_**

BANG!

Hao crashes onto the ground. Of course, if he gets hurt, he will not be Hao. He lands safely on the ground. It is his bag that makes that sound.

His dramatic entrance shocks everybody. No one was moving. They all look pale white, and he could have sworn that they are so scared that they are about to die.

They are all trembling. Does his appearance so surprising that they even forget how to breathe?

"Hum…"

It only takes that little voice he makes to shock everybody else to death. They are even more paler than before (if possible). Some people actually faint.

A little kid, too frightened, drops the ball which he holds…

That little sound once more takes the breath out of those people. The mother of that boy takes him to Hao and knees in front of him.

"Please, oh mighty Shaman King, take only his life and spare the rest of the family!"

"What?"

"Take my life too! Just spare my husband and my two years old daughter!"

"Why would I…"

"What causes this commotion?"

"My Lady!"

The person whom they refer as "my lady" is a 16 years old girl with long silky pink hair. She stares at those people as if they are inferior with her purple eyes. Her face… He must have seen her before!

"I do not tolerate such commotion."

"My Lady… My son has sinned! I am merely begging so the high and mighty Shaman King will forgive his sin and takes only his life."

"There is no forgiveness. Guards, take her away."

"My Lady! Have mercy! Don't kill…"

"I never kill. I just want you out of the world forever."

Some guards appear and take her away.

"Wait!" Hao shouts. "Why are you disposing her?"

Once again, people all look at his with a weird expression. Did… Did Hao sama just ask 'why' she has to die?

As fast as the wind, a bow and arrow appear and ready to shoot at Hao.

"Who are you? You are not Hao sama."

"I am Hao."

"Liar!!! Hao sama… Hao sama is no longer like that! I will kill you!"

"I thought that you say that you don't kill."

"Not if you pretend to be Hao sama!"

"I am the one and only Asakura Hao. I don't need to pretend to be myself."

"Hao sama… Hao sama will not say that he is an Asakura! Prepare to die."

Her arrow missed. Hao is quick enough to dodge her attack. She shoots other arrows, and they are missed too.

Then, a strong current of wind blows at them, and Hao disappears.

---------

_You are not being careful…_

Hao hears a voice saying to him. He looks around and sees a 13 years old girl standing behind him.

_You shouldn't be wandering around dressing like this._

"Why? I am just being myself. Or are you saying that I am not Hao?"

_I don't know. I only know that you are not the same Hao sama that I know._

"How is the Hao that you know?"

_Evil and cruel._

"That is not possible. The other I from another dimension cannot be evil."

_Another dimension?_

"Yeah. I came here to search for something."

_What for?_

"I don't know."

_Maybe I can help. I am a seer. _

"You?"

_Yes, just like my sister is._

"Sister?"

_The girl you just saw._

"She is your sister?"

_Yes._

It is then Hao turns around to see her face. She looks very similar to Elwynn… but only smaller and younger… Why does this face remind him of something even more than the face of the girl he just met?

"Have I ever seen you before?"

_Not that I remember of._

"Then why do I seem to know you but can't remember?"

_I do not know. We will let my seer power to see that._

That little girl hands him a cloth to cover himself.

_Just be careful. Do not reveal your face to anyone._

"I am Hao, there is nothing to hide about it."

_True, but others will not think like that. You don't want to draw more attention that you already have, do you?_

"Maybe. I am my own master, no one can tell me what to do."

_Maybe you and the Hao sama that I know have one thing in common._

"What is that?"

_Your arrogance._

"Arrogance? How dare you compare him, an unworthy insect, to me?"

That little girl and Hao turn to the owner of the voice… It is Hao… Not the Hao from the world we know, but the Hao from this dimension…


	3. Ch3 The other Hao

---Chapter III---

**The other Hao**

From here and on, I'll refer Hao as in the one who lost his memory, and 'Hao' as the one who is in the other dimension.

---------

Hao is surprised. Even though he already knows that someone will look exactly like him, he never will think that "he" is this different from him.

"Don't stop talking now. If you have enough guts to pretend to be me, you should at least have enough guts to say something." 'Hao' smiled evilly.

"Why would I pretend to be you? I am Asakura Hao. I do not need to pretend to be myself."

_Let's go. No matter how strong you are in your dimension, you cannot win against this 'Hao'! _

"Another dimension? You seem to be a bit weak knowing that you are I in another dimension."

"Weak?"

_Let's go… Please? _

"Let's see to it…"

At his words, the same pink haired girl from before appears.

"Let me have him, Hao-sama. He dares to say that you are he."

'Hao' smiled again, and she immediately attacks Hao.

She is strong, but not as strong as Hao. However, Hao seems to be holding back. For some reason, he doesn't want to harm her…

"Use your real attacks! Do not go easy on me just because I am a girl!"

Knowing that Hao will not attack her with full force, she summons her spirit, a spirit that Hao is sure that he has seen it before…but his memory tells him that he has never seen before…: The Spirit of Time.

"With the power stronger than any spirits, I hereby summon you to vanquish the enemy in front of me."

Strong and beautiful as ever, "It" aims straight for Hao. Just as Hao wants to summon his Spirit of Fire, he realized that no spirit is at his calling… Did he forget to bring along the Spirit of Fire from his own Dimension?

Sensing the danger that Hao is in, the little 13 years old seer runs to Hao and teleports him out of the place.

"I am sorry 'Hao-sama', I have failed you…"

"He will be back, stronger than before."

"But…"

"Then I will devour his soul."

"'Hao-sama', I will personally see to his being stronger."

"Elwynn."

"Yes, 'Hao-sama'?"

"The strongest Spirit is "That", the spirit that I own. Remember, I vanquished the Great Spirit and the five Spirits with "That"."

"Yes, 'Hao-sama'… I shall be more careful when I make up my spells."

--------

_You forgot to bring your own spirit? _

"I thought that the Spirit of Fire will follow me."

_We should go and get you a spirit._

"Where is the Spirit of Fire in this dimension?"

_He is gone, along with the Great Spirit and the four other elements Spirit._

"How? Isn't the Great Spirit the strongest…"

"_That" devoured them all. When "That" and "It" are together, they are invincible._

"Then what spirit should I use then?"

_If you want, you can use me. Have you not noticed that I am a spirit? I am a seer, and within me lay a Spirit comparable to "That" and "It". Surely I will make you strong again._

"What Spirit is that?"

_The Spirit of Dimension. With that, I can travel between worlds and take whatever I want from there. This is why I've always been chased by 'Hao-sama' and my sister. My power is something that they wish to have._

"And why have they never succeeded?"

_I don't know. But my power of traveling is limited. I can only travel three times per month. I guess that you want your first trip is to go get back the Spirit of Fire of your dimension?_

"That would be great."

_You know that I can also find a dimension with no Shaman King yet, and steal the Great Spirit for you, right? I can do that…_

"Just the Spirit of Fire is enough. I don't need anything more than that."

_Before I go get it, I need to ask you something. What are you trying to search for in this dimension? Is there anything that leads you to here?_

Hao takes out a picture and a ring.

"I have this for three years now. And I don't know that they are."

… _The photo is something that I do not know of. But the ring… I've seen it before. Is it written "I love you forevermore"? _

"Yeah! How do you know? Is there something that you know?"

_That ring is something that 'Hao-sama' gave to Elwynn, back when he is not like before._

"Elwynn……?"

Somehow, that name seems familiar to him… very familiar.

_My sister is Elwynn. And that is also my name. We are twins, but my parents did not bother to give us a separated name. Just call me Ely._

"How did you die?"

_Elwynn killed me._

---------

Okay, short chapter…. Forgive me plz?


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'll go wherever you'll go**_

---Chapter IV---

**Back at Hao's original dimension… **

"What a nice day! It is the best opportunity for me to go to sleep now."

A young boy, wearing an orange headphone, says that in such a loud voice that all the birds fly away from their nesting place.

"I wonder how Hao is now…"

"I'm fine."

"HAO!"

"Hey Yoh. I'm back."

"Wait... Are you not going to another dimension for searching for the "love of your life"?"

BANG! Hao hits Yoh harshly on his head.

"I came to get the Spirit of Fire to the other side."

"Hey, at the other dimension, is there someone that looks like me?"

"I don't know. Maybe you are already dead."

"But I'm the Shaman King…"

"Not on that side. 'I' am Shaman King."

"Haha, you want to be this side's Shaman King too? So did you two have fun meeting each other?"

"Not really. He's too arrogant."

"And you are not?"

BANG! Another hit.

"Ouch! It hurts you know!"

"He keeps saying that I'm weak. Like he isn't."

A soft breeze of wind passes by them.

"You going back now?"

"Yeah. Ely can't open the gate of Dimension for that long."

"Ely? Your lover?"

"No, my spirit."

"Yoh, get back to work. Or at least pretend you are working."

"Why?"

"Anna is coming."

"But she's at Japan opening her chains of stores…"

"She'll be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Yoh quickly gets up and runs away to his paper work. As soon as he left, Anna arrived.

"Where is Yoh? I thought that Chris told me that he is here. And what are you doing back here?"

"Nothing much."

---------

'**Hao', Ely, Elwynn's Dimension…**

_Welcome back. What took you so long?_

"This and that."

_There is somewhere I need to bring you to._

Ely leads Hao to somewhere deep in the forest then deep in an underground tunnel. They keep going on and on until they finally reached to a door. After Ely says the password, the door opened.

_This is the hidden headquarter of the rebellions. Let me introduce you to some people…_

Ely walks away in search of the others. Just as Hao wants to go after her, someone screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAO!"

Almost at the same time, few more people come out.

"Hao! I shall kill you this time!"

"Kisama!"

Hao easily dodged their attacks. They seem to be stronger than the friends back at his dimension…

_WAIT! Don't attack him! He is not the Hao that you are after._

"Huh?"

"Why did you kill the fun? I was having fun." Hao complains.

_Sit down, all of you please? _

"NEVER! Hao is Hao, not matter what time or space he is, he is HAO! The killer of the whole not-shaman world!"

"Killer? Who me?"

"Don't act innocent! Everyone knows that you kill people or your minions kill them! A world with no other people but shamans!"

Hao tries to associate his smile and the way that they describe him. Without further adieu, he bursts in laughs.

"How dare you laugh at us!"

"Hey guys, let's stop this. Let's hear what he has to say first."

"But Yoh…"

Yoh? Hao turns at the people he was talking to. He didn't bother looking at them before. Besides that his face is a bit rusty and has a small scar to his left eye, he looks the same as the Yoh he knows.

"Let's have lunch altogether!"

"NOOOOOOOO! ARE YOYU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Kisama!"

Ren, Lyserg, HoroHoro are against it.

"It'll be fine. A person who can see spirits is not a bad person!"

"…"

---------

_My power is so weakened from my last attempt of erasing all memories… Why am I still here… I thought that I disappeared… Is this your doing, Elwynneria? So that I can protect Hao once more?_

---------

"So where are you from?"

"Another dimension."

"You came from all this way? But are you not the Shaman King in your dimension?"

"No, you are."

"Huh? The other me is the Shaman King? He's stronger than you are?"

"No, I just didn't' want to become Shaman King."

"Why not?"

"Too much trouble."

"Hahaha"

Yoh and Hao are talking and laughing during lunch. Ren, Lyserg, and HoroHoro refuse to have lunch with Hao.

"How is Anna from this side?"

"Anna…?"

"Yeah, your fiancée."

"Fiancee? MY fiancée?"

"Hum… Isn't she?"

"She's 'Hao's fiancée…"

"Wow, this is weird… In my world, Anna uses to boss you and you are so scared of her."

"Your world seems to be more fun than mine. Here is nothing but hiding from 'Hao'. If you hide, you may survive. If you don't, you'll die. Knowing that this world is at this condition, why did you come?"

"There is something that I must do."

"Something?"

"Yeah, there are two items that I got and that I have no memories of. I want to find the one who I am looking at or saying it at."

"Huh? Looking at, saying it at?"

Hao takes out the picture and the ring.

"Hao, you got any clue now?"

"Somewhat. Ely says that the ring is something that 'Hao' gave to Elwynn in the past. So maybe there was an 'Elwynn' at my dimension too."

"Elwynn? You mean that girl who follow 'Hao' wherever he goes to?"

"Yeah. That pink haired girl."

"Be careful of her. She's strong."

"Not as strong as me."

"She may not be that strong, but she has 'It'. One of the strongest spirits there is."

" 'It'?

"The Spirit of Time. And 'Hao has 'That' which has devoured all 5 spirits and the Great Spirit."

" 'That'… This seems familiar to me…"

"Didn't you fight with 'That' in your world?"

"Not in my memory."

"We do have the Spirit of Dimension on our side, but… she won't go against Hao or Elwynn."

"Why not? Elwynn is her twin sister. Although she killed her, she doesn't want to betray her own flesh and blood. And since Hao's Elwynn everything, she will not fight against him too."

"So basically, you do not have any power on your side?"

"Yeah."

_Hao, if you want, I can be of help…_

Some voice echoes in the room.

_After all, I have been told to look after you… I do not want to fail my master…_

"Who are you? And who is your master?"

_You do not need to know who I am or who my master is. The only thing that you will know, is that I will protect you against all harm until the day I disappear._

"Wow, Hao, you got yourself a follower."

_Don't be mistaken. I still do not like you, and I probably never will. But my master will want e to protect you, so I will._

"Protection? I need protection?"

_Yes…_

"And why does your master want you to protect me? And why are you taking like he is dead already?"

_My master is dead. And in time, you will understand why I am helping you, although my master will not want you to know…_

"Enough with your master or his will."

_You will see… you will see…_

---------


End file.
